1. Field
The disclosure relates to inter-vehicle distress indication systems and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle operator signaling system for allowing signals between riders of multiple vehicles to facilitate communication between the riders when the vehicles become separated by distances that make audible or visual communication difficult.
2. Summary
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a pair of housings. Each of the housings includes a control circuit and a transceiver for transmitting and receiving radio signals is electrically coupled to the control circuit. A plurality of light emitters is electrically coupled to the control circuit. A plurality of actuators is electrically coupled to the control circuit and each is associated with one of the light emitters such that one of the light emitters is turned on when its associated one of the actuators is actuated. The transceiver of one of the housings emits a distinct radio signal associated with an actuated one of the actuators and the transceiver of the one of the housings turns on the light emitter associated with the distinct radio signal. An effective transmission distance of radio signals between the housings is less than 350 m such that the transceiver in one of the housings loses radio signals from the transceiver in another one of the housings after the effective transmission distance has been exceeded to cause the light emitters associated with lost ones of the radio signals to turn off.
The present disclosure relates to a system for signaling between operators of vehicles, and may comprise at least two units configured for communication therebetween. Each of the units may comprise a housing, a control circuit mounted on the housing, and a transceiver configured for transmitting and receiving signals between the units, with the transceiver being communicatively coupled to the control circuit. The system may also comprise a plurality of emitters each being connected to the control circuit, with the emitters being mounted on the housing and including at least a first emitter and a second emitter. The system may also comprise a plurality of actuators each being connected to the control circuit with each of the actuators being associated with one of the emitters such that the associated one of the emitters is turned on when an actuator is actuated and the plurality of actuators comprises at least a first actuator and a second actuator. The control circuit may be configured to cause the transceiver to transmit a first signal when the first actuator is actuated and transmit a second signal when the second actuator is actuated. The control circuit may be configured to turn on the first emitter when the first signal is received and turn on the second emitter when the second signal is received. The control circuit and the transceiver may be configured to retransmit signals received from another unit to other units to extend an effective transmission range of the another unit.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, some of the more important elements of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional elements of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment or implementation in greater detail, it is to be understood that the scope of the disclosure is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components, and particulars of the steps, set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The disclosure is capable of other embodiments and implementations and is thus capable of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present disclosure. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present disclosure.
The advantages of the various embodiments of the present disclosure, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the disclosure, are disclosed in the following descriptive matter and accompanying drawings.